All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Ellivia22
Summary: One-shot Ron can't figure out what Hermoine wants for Christmas. Hermione wants him to figure out on his own. But will Ron realize that what she wants for Christmas is Ron himself. RHr set 6th year, Ejoy!


Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm actually really rich with all the money I made from writing the Harry Potter books that I am bored so I write one for free. YEAH RIGHT!! I don't own this song either. It belongs to Vince Vance and the Valiants.

All I Want For Christmas Is You

By: RonLuver2005

"Hey, Hermione?"

I look up from my book in irritation. "Yes, Ron what do you want this time?"

"What I've been asking you for the past two weeks." Ron replies, taking the book out of my hands.

"For the thousandth time, Ron. NO! I will NOT tell you what I want for Christmas. I've told you to surprise me!"

"But Hermioneeee" Ron whines.

I roll my eyes. Ron can be so childish sometimes. Knowing that I probably won't get my book, I get up from the red sofa and head to the Girl's Dormitory, where piled on my bed are lots of other books for me to entertain myself.

**_Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on strings  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing_**

I lie on the bed and close my eyes. I've been leaving Ron hints all month on what I would want for Christmas.

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron, and I were walking to our Care of Magical Creatures class, not really talking. Harry's been quiet ever since the death of Sirius, and Ron and I have tried to support him as much as we could. Ron and I have become closer friends than ever, I guess because we've always enjoyed each other's company (except for the times when we bickered). _

_As we walked out the castle door, I noticed mistletoe hanging from the doorway. _

_I grabbed Ron's arm and pointed. "Ron, look, there's what you can get me for Christmas!" I exclaimed._

_"What, mistletoe?" Ron asked, blankly, blushing slightly. _

_I shook my head, not believing how incredibly thick he was. We just kept on walking.. _

_End of Flashback_

Obviously I wanted a kiss, duh. I should've known that he'd never pick it up, because how thick he is. I know I should be out preparing for last minute Christmas gifts, seeming as it's Christmas Eve, but I've finished my shopping almost a month earlier, so that unlike people like Ron, I can relax and not worry.

I take out Hogwarts A History and try to concentrate on the words on the page, but my mind keeps drifting to Ron. Damn the boy! I can never concentrate anymore. I close my eyes, and an image of Ron's perfect face pops in my mind. I smile warmly enjoying the picture being in my mind. My eyes snap open in exhilaration. I have a plan. Taking out a piece of parchment and a pen, I write quickly:

_Ron, _

_Meet me in the Common Room at __midnight__. I need to talk to you about something very important. Don't be late._

_Hermione_

I fold the letter and send it out with my owl, hoping that this would work.

**_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
Don't wanna Christmas that's blue  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows  
Cause all I want for Christmas is you_**

_I wake up suddenly and realize it's five minutes after twelve, startling me. I_ must've fallen asleep. Oh no! I'm going to be late! Not bothering to worry about my appearance at the moment, I rush down the Girl's Dormitory, anxious to meet Ron. Not watching where I'm going, I accidently collide with someone at the bottom of the stairs. Instead of falling on the floor, I fall into somebody's arms as we hit the floor.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry-," I stutter, but stop when I realize it's Ron who I'm on top of.

"Hi Hermione." Ron whispers, his face turning pink.

"Hi." I whisper back, blushing.

Snapping back into my senses, I get off Ron, and help him to his feet.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Ron asks, getting straight to the point.

"There's something I want to show you." I say taking a handkerchief out of my pocket.

"What is it?"

"For me to know and you to find out," I respond, tying the handkerchief around Ron's eyes.

"But I can't see!" Ron protests.

I roll my eyes. "That's exactly the point."

_**I don't need expensive things, they don't matter to me  
All that I want can't be found underneath the Christmas tree**_

**_You are the angel that tops my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
Cause all I want for Christmas is you_**

I take his hand and lead him out of the portrait hole and into an empty classroom. In the middle of it is a length-sized mirror that 'somehow' ended up in there. I lead Ron in front of the mirror.

"Are you still wanting to know what I want for Christmas?" I whisper, my heart beating at an alarming rate.

"Sure." Ron says just as quietly back.

Taking a deep breath, I take of the blindfold, and move beside him. I hold my breath, wondering if he'll get it. I figure he won't, but hey, Ron can be surprising at times.

Ron stares at the mirror for a full minute. "You want a mirror for Christmas?" He asks in a disbelieving tone.

Not surprised that he didn't get it at first, I smile at him sweetly. I turn his chin so that he's facing me. "No, Ron. I want the person reflected in that mirror. I want the person who's been my best friend since we were eleven. I want the person who defended me from Malfoy and would do anything for me. Ron, all I want for Christmas….is you." I finish, my heart beating faster than ever. _What if he doesn't really feel the same way? What if, oh God What i- _

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel warm lips on mine. I wrap my arms around Ron's neck as he draws me closer. My heart feels as though it's reached seventh heaven. Nothing could possibly be better than this.

We reluctantly pull away. Ron's smiling at me happily, his blue eyes twinkling. "I love you Ronald Weasley." I whisper, my heart full of love.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger. Oh, no! I forgot your present in the Common Room!" Ron cries angrily to himself.

"Ron," I whisper. "Don't worry about it. All I want for Christmas is you." I say quietly, as our lips meet in another kiss. And we never notice the mistletoe that is hanging above our heads.

**_I don't need expensive things, they don't matter to me  
All that I want can't be found underneath the Christmas tree_**

**_You are the angel that tops my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
Cause all I want for Christmas is you_**

**_The End_**

**_I hope you liked this story. Please Review! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, etc. Love ya guys! RonLuver2005_**


End file.
